Forum:24 prequel in the works
24 Prequel series in the works at Fox Ha! this has the potential to really mess up this site big time! XD Brace yourselves Thief12 (talk) 04:52, July 31, 2018 (UTC) :I'm glad that at least they did not continue with that female lawyer story and yes, it will probably overthrow lots of our pages. Anyway, I wonder whether the writers would choose to refer info from our page, or simply create new background story/operations for Jack. --William (talk) 06:15, July 31, 2018 (UTC) ::Haha! I hope they create a whole new background for him, as annoying as it might be for this site :)--Acer4666 (Talk) 07:35, July 31, 2018 (UTC) :::I don't think a 24 prequel is such a good idea. Wonder if it would contradict some of the events of the actual 24 show. It might affect the enjoyment of the franchise because of the prequel and having the younger Jack on it. There was another show Taken based on the Liam Neeson series of movies Taken, which from what I heard that the show about the origins of Neeson's character contradicts the stuff seen in the movies. BattleshipMan (talk) 13:28, July 31, 2018 (UTC) ::::I think it'll be sad because they'll have to get a younger actor in and then he just won't be Jack anymore, plus Jack is remembered for all the crazy and questionable stuff that he did mostly during days 3 - 8. This Jack will probably be a lot more bland. Man Mountain (talk) 19:55, July 31, 2018 (UTC) :My multiple reservations about this... first, I'm afraid it might be just an excuse for the showrunners to draw on the nostalgia (i.e. "look! this is when he met Tony!" or "Look, the Drazens!"). Second, it also seems to be born from this fad of making prequels of agents (Taken, Jack Ryan) and this overall obsession with prequels, which might end up not feeling that organic. Third, even though I can acknowledge there might be enough references within the show to make up for multiple prequel seasons (Operation Nightfall, Christopher Henderson, etc.) I wonder how much tension they can develop when everybody knows Jack will survive. So those are my main concerns. Thief12 (talk) 02:31, August 1, 2018 (UTC) :As much as I hate to say it my interest in more 24 is now pretty much zero thanks to the last go-around. This especially seems like a terribly misguided cash grab. The character is worth nothing without Kiefer Sutherland playing him, as far as I'm concerned. If that's off the table (as it apparently is) just let it end already. --Pyramidhead (talk) 03:49, August 1, 2018 (UTC) ::The thing with Legacy is that they had a decent, workable premise and a solid cast, and still, the writers seemed to be bored enough to write a good script. They just didn't seem to care enough to put the effort. It was just lazy, lazy writing. Which is weird cause we had 11 writers involved, 6 of them had already written for the show before, so it's hard to pinpoint if it was fatigue with the concept from the part of the "veteran" writers, or just the "rookie-ness" of the newer writers. I don't know. It's baffling how bad that show was. So I don't know what to think about a new iteration. If the writers are gonna be as lazy as they were the last time, shelve it. But if they can somehow manage to drum up excitement to write a decent script, well, we'll have to see. Thief12 (talk) 13:46, August 1, 2018 (UTC) :::It would be cool if Kiefer was available, but they still went with this prequel concept. Have a Godfather 2 style prequel and sequel intercutting between the two - set one 8pm-8am and the other 8am-8pm (to easily differentiate the time periods), but many years apart - maybe have old enemies resurface between the two storylines - get a twelve episode run without the dodgy time cut--Acer4666 (Talk) 17:33, August 1, 2018 (UTC) ::::Send that to Fox! I kinda like that idea. Keeping it at 12 episodes, furthermore divided into timelines, eliminates the need for filler, while the back and forth between timelines could be an effective way to bring closure to the character, if used effectively. Love the idea! Unfortunately, I doubt Kiefer would be available. Judging from his Twitter feed, he's doing pretty well with his music career right now and I don't think he'd like to go back to the role for a while. Thief12 (talk) 17:45, August 1, 2018 (UTC)